


Ghost

by Alegria_fresa



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegria_fresa/pseuds/Alegria_fresa
Relationships: Couple - Relationship





	Ghost

重口味警告👿慎点

（本来想写哨兵，结果写成了阿拉丁神灯，颅内car,我知道ooc了，凑合看吧，谢谢）

Seo inwoo×Yook dongsik

Yook dongsik：Ghost of the sea

Seo inwoo：Captain of the Queen.

哨兵向处女作（可能会ooc？？maybe）

陆东植：漂浮在海上的幽灵，一旦海洋中出现杀戮或者残暴的执念就会被唤醒。曾是一名海盗船长，后被船员出卖，死在了大不列颠“女王号”商船第一代船长的枪下，因此，对“女王号”怨念极深。（精神体：海水）

徐仁宇：大不列颠“女王号”商船第四代船长，被称为“海盗之疫”，其所经过的海域，海盗的浮尸随处可见，全部死于“女王号”的无尽杀戮中，徐仁宇也因此被大不列颠王国授予“海王”称号。（精神体：枪）

Summary：有一天，“女王号”再次出征，去征服一个海上禁地，一个叫“死亡谷”的地方，据说只要去过那里的人无一生还，从那个方向飘来的浮尸死相极其可怕，虽然身体完好无损，却面目狰狞，七窍流着一种暗红色的粘稠液体，像是血与一种不明液体的结合物……

And the story begans……

“Captain！We are arriving in the 'Death valley'”Hearing the announcement from the sublieutenant Seo inwoo looked through a telescop to watch the valley.It was dark on the bright day,this place was always covered by the enternal darkness.It was said that there was something immortal loafing around killing anyone who intended to conquer it.“Tell them to stop here.”said Seo inwoo to the sublieutenant.“Eye,captain.”“Drop the anchor!”shouted the sublieutenant to the sailors.

It was already fortnight when the Queen stopped in front the dark valley.The crews were standing on the deck waiting for the order.All the ensigns including the captain were sitting in the meeting room to make the plane on how to go through dark valley with security.After a long discussion of the plan,they decided to have a rest and wait for the sunrise on the other day.Seo inwoo went back his room and laid down on the bad,he was exhausted in his mind by the nightmares for a month.During his sleepness,he always dreamed of the sea floating up to him and turn to be many howling faces of the pirates.He was shocked to wake up with intensive breath and found happened.

It was already dark outside,the moon shines at the calm sea.All the people on the Queen in the their dreams.Suddenly,the sea broke the quient scence and began to flowing onto the ship slowly and covertly.Finally,it flowed into the room of Seo inwoo.

Seo inwoo slept sound this night,nothing happens in his dream.He could have a good rest from the tiredness.When the sea water flowed on the bed,it stopped and floated up in front of Seo inwoo.“Wake up……wake up……”said from an airy voice.Hearing the sound near to his ears,Seo inwoo slowly opened his eyes and saw the sea water floating before him just like his dream.“Surprise！！”said the sound of the sea.Seo inwoo was angry and thought it happened again in his dream.He used his attention to beckon the gun and aimed at the sea water.“What the hell you are！！”“Don't be rude,we've met already”“in your dream.”said the sea water.“Remember？One month ago,you killed the pirates on the sea,millions of pirates,eye？？”“I felt the massacre.You released me,darling,I'm free！So I come for you.”laughing from the sea water.“Shut up!”Seo inwoo shooted the sea water but the bullet drop down.“Nice shot but doesn't work.”smiling sound from the sea water.“Look,how beautiful the moon tonight,I will leave you a nice dream.”the sea water flowed into Seo inwoo's body and fell down again like he was sleeping.

Here in the dream：

Seo inwoo laid on the bed naked with a young man kneeling down giving him a blow job.“Ah……get the hell off me！！”Seo inwoo shouted.“Adorable man doesn't say dirty words”,Yook dongsik sucked the dick and made the deep throat.“Ah……”“Don……Don't……”Seo inwoo groaned out.“You erected”Yook dongsik sat through the dick shouting“Ah…fuck,that's good！！”he moved up and down very fast.“Oh……Ah…”Yook dongsik groaned holding his dick to add this kind of satisfaction.The night was long,finally Seo inwoo groaned out with ejaculation at the same Yook dongsik sprouted the sperm on Seo inwoo's mouth.“Have it,you won't die.”Seo inwoo licked the black sperm and ate it up.“We will be together”“Forever”.Yook dongsik smiled abnormally.

The other day in the morning,the sailor found the death of Seo inwoo with a dark red fluid flowing from his eyes,ears,nose and mouth.He would live in the sea as a soul like Yook dongsik forever.Whenever they wanted to make love,they would get into Seo inwoo's corpse and do it.

高光时刻大意：一个月前，徐仁宇对海盗大开杀戒的时候，这种屠杀和残暴唤醒了陆东植，自那时起，陆东植就一直以海水的形态进入徐仁宇的梦里跟他见面，还经常幻化成死去海盗们哀嚎的脸吓他。徐仁宇每次都是从梦中惊醒。一个月没有睡好。后来他所有掌管的“女王号”出征，途径“死亡谷”（陆东植亡魂飘零处），徐仁宇用望远镜观察了一下那个地方，即使是白天也特别黑暗，他决定把船停下来，回到会议室跟手下商议如何安全通过这个地方，经过长时间的讨论，他们决定等日出再继续航行，于是，傍晚的时候，船员们都回去休息了。

徐仁宇躺在床上，感到很疲惫，一个月以来一直没睡好，总会做噩梦。很快，天色已晚，月光照向海面，一切平静，船上的人都睡的很香甜。突然，一股水流从海里涌出来，慢慢的流进了船上，流进了徐仁宇的房间，渗进他的床上，慢慢的这股水流聚集在一起，浮在徐仁宇的面前，一个空灵的声音在他耳边说着：“醒来啊，快醒醒”，徐仁宇迷迷糊糊的听到了有人说话，慢慢的睁开眼睛，看到了一股水流飘在要钱，他很生气，以为自己又做噩梦了，集中精力召唤了他的精神体，一把枪，对着那段会动的液体，“你tm到底是谁？！”“别这样嘛，我们早就见过了”“在你的梦里……”海水回答道，“你在说什么鬼话！”徐仁宇很恼火的说。“一个月前，你杀死了好多海盗，成千上万的尸体漂浮在海上，我感受到了杀戮，你唤醒了我，知道吗，我自由了！”陆东植大笑。“闭嘴！”徐仁宇被这些胡话彻底气到了，冲着这团水开了枪，结果子弹被水流挡在地上，陆东植笑着说：“好枪法！不过好像没什么用”。“今晚月亮很漂亮，我也给你留个美梦吧”随即海水就渗透到徐仁宇的身体里，徐仁宇昏迷再次倒在床上，做了一个梦。

梦里：徐仁宇睁开眼，一丝不挂，同样一丝不挂的还有跪在他身边正在给他口j的陆东植，徐仁宇深yin了一声“啊……”又冲着陆东植说“滚下去！”陆东植笑了看向徐仁宇说：“长这么帅，怎么可以说脏h呢，不可以哦”，然后吸着徐仁宇的cock做深喉运动。徐仁宇喘着粗气说“别这样……不……”，搞了好一会儿，陆东植说“看，你in了”随即就做了上去，快速的做着上下运动。搞了很久很久，天快亮的时候，徐仁宇已经不知道身寸了多少次，再次🐍 sperm.陆东植也同时g潮，把黑色的jy🐍 到了徐仁宇嘴边，让他吃下去，告诉他，他不会死的（实则吃下去就会死，因为陆东植一直对“女王号”的人充满怨恨），徐仁宇tian了tian随即吃光了。

早上，士兵发现了徐仁宇死亡，死状跟传说的一样，七窍流血暗红色液体，这种液体可以防止corpse 腐烂，同时，徐仁宇也和陆东植一样变成了幽灵，每次想doi的时候，就会飘进徐仁宇的corpse里搞……

全文完


End file.
